1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the light-emitting device.
2. Related Art
A method of manufacturing a light-emitting device is known that a transparent sealing resin is compression-molded to seal an LED chip on a substrate (see, e.g., JP-A-2008-207450). In the method disclosed in JP-A-2008-207450, since the transparent sealing resin is compression-molded in a state that a surface of a mold for compression molding is covered with a release film, the molded transparent sealing resin can be easily released from the mold due to the release film.
On the other hand, a light-emitting device is known that a phosphor layer is formed on a transparent sealing resin sealing an LED chip on a substrate (see, e.g., JP-A-2009-81288). Such a technique for forming a phosphor-containing film at a position apart from the LED chip is generally called remote phosphor. In such a device, an electron in phosphor in the phosphor layer is excited by light emitted from the LED chip and produces fluorescence.
When the phosphor layer is provided, it is possible to use less phosphor and to thus reduce manufacturing cost of light-emitting devices as compared to the case of mixing phosphors with the transparent sealing resin. In addition, although unevenness in light path length from the LED chip to the surface of the transparent sealing resin and color unevenness due to a viewing angle occur depending on a shape of the transparent sealing resin when the phosphor is uniformly distributed in the transparent sealing resin, such problems can be solved when the phosphor layer is provided.